Haunted House
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: Well this was interesting 0.o OC and Malcolm get together, yaoi warning!


A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! So I decided to write a fic about A Haunted House, because obviously this movie needed yaoi. Okay so here it is. Lol or maybe I'll post it now oops sorry, no Friday story. :/

Malcolm Johnson grumbled as he walked up the stairs of his house. He had dumped Kisha and kicked her out. Shit got real when that bitch got possessed and he wasn't going to deal with that. Malcolm sighs, plopping onto his bed heavily. He curls into a ball under the covers, hoping to get some sleep for once. He still had all the cameras up though.

2:41 AM  
Malcolm sleeps peacefully, lying on his back with his covers kicked down to his waist.  
The covers slid off slowly. Malcolm groans, the only thing seen is his nipples moving some. His boxers that he wore to bed slide off.

3:00 AM  
I woke up to intense pleasure. A moan slips past my lips. I felt someone suck on my nipple, and it feels amazing. Someone is fucking me, I realize. God it feels fucking intense. Little moans and whimpers of pleasure pass through my lips as I ride this out. Ah fuck. I lay there panting, half asleep, and recovering from that intense orgasm. After a few minutes I fall back asleep.

2 weeks later  
Malcolm happily sat on his couch, waiting for the popcorn so he could start the movie. "Popcorn's ready!" A deep voice calls out from the kitchen. "Finally." Malcolm replies playfully. Tyler Reeves was a professional football player, one of the very few who were out of the closet. The taller man sits down very close to Malcolm and sets the popcorn on the table in front of them. Malcolm pressed play on the remote, this was supposed to be a very scary movie. He had called up his best friend to watch it. A half hour in- Malcolm whimpers, he was scared shitless by the realistic movie. The man jumped, ending up sitting in Tyler's lap with his head buried in the other man's chest. Tyler chuckles and wraps his arms around the smaller man. "Want me to turn it off?" The football player asks, whispering in Malcolm's ear. The scared man just nodded. Tyler smiled fondly, reaching over for the remote and pressing pause. "Better?" He asks. Malcolm nods, holding on tighter to the big man. Tyler chuckles and rearranges Malcolm so he's more comfortable. After a while Malcolm's grip loosens and he can finally pull away from Tyler's chest. "Thanks." He mumbles, looking anywhere but at Tyler. The football player smiles and puts a finger under Malcolm's chin so he can look him in the eyes. Tyler doesn't say anything, he just leans down and kisses the smaller man. Malcolm's eyes close and he wraps his arms around Tyler's neck as he kisses back. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." The football player states when the pull apart. "Wanna do it again?" Malcolm asks, blushing. Tyler smiles, and kisses him again. This kiss is passionate, unlike their last one. They kiss until they're startled apart by angry knocking on Malcolm's back door. Kisha stands there angrily yelling something that they can't hear. Tyler frowns. Malcolm gets up and pulls the blinds so that they can't see her anymore. He turns back to the football player. "So much better." He states, sliding back onto Tyler's lap. The bigger man laughs, wrapping Malcolm up in his arms and picking up where they stopped.

The next morning  
Malcolm wakes up happily. He is officially dating his best friend, and they have a date for Friday, two days from today. Malcolm can't stop smiling as he goes about his day, or at least for the morning. He hears his special ring tone for Tyler and happily answers it. " Don't go outside." Tyler states before he can say hi. "What? Why?" "Your ex took a picture of us and put it online. There are reporters swarming your house." He states. "Bitch did what? Wait- how do you know there are reporters at my house?" Malcolm asks. "I was gonna swing by and get some breakfast with you, but I couldn't get to the door without being spotted." Tyler replies. Malcolm bites his lip, trying not to let a girly noise out. "Hey look, why don't you sneak through my neighbor's yard, I'll let you in." Malcolm supplies after collecting himself. "Sounds like a plan, I'll pick up some eggs." Tyler replies. "See ya soon." Malcolm says, smiling like an idiot. "Be right there." Tyler grunts. Not soon enough for either of them Tyler arrives with a knock on Malcolm's back door. The smaller man hurries to unlock the door. They share a quick kiss before Tyler is ushered in and Malcolm starts cooking. They have scrambled eggs, and both are smiling like idiots. Malcolm starts to clean the dishes, and Tyler comes up behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around Malcolm's waist. Tyler kisses his neck. "I could so get used to this." Tyler states in between kissing Malcolm's neck. "You're doing the dishes next time." Malcolm replies with a straight face. The smaller man turn around and peck the football player on the lips. "Is that all I get for sneaking in here?" Tyler asks playfully. "Well you didn't do much." Malcolm replies playfully. "Oh really?" Malcolm hummus in response. "I brought the eggs." The tall man whispers. Malcolm laughs, some of it being smothered when Tyler kisses him. The playful kisses turn serious fast as Tyler pries open Malcolm's mouth, and his hands slip into the back pockets of Malcolm's jeans. There's a bright flash suddenly and they turn to see Kisha in the window with a professional camera snapping photos. Tyler pulls the blinds over the window. "That crazy bitch." Malcolm grumbles, a blush plainly on his cheeks. "Come on." Tyler demands, taking Malcolm's hand and leading him upstairs. "Ignore her, you've got me now." Tyler states, sitting Malcolm on the bed. He pulls all the blinds close and the sits leaning against the headboard. He opens his arms toward Malcolm, and the smaller man crawls over obediently. Tyler wraps his arms around Malcolm protectively, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "I'll protect you." He states. Malcolm snorts. "From who? The fucking boogieman?" Malcolm retorts. They both laugh for a minute. "If I have to." Tyler says. He combs his fingers through Malcolm's hair and kisses his nose. The smaller man smiles. "God. If only you had kissed me in high school, then I wouldn't have dated that bitch." Malcolm breathes. Tyler chuckles. He starts kissing Malcolm's neck. "If you keep that up, imma pounce you." Malcolm warns breathily, stretching his neck to give Tyler better access. Tyler bites the neck, sucking and biting all the way down his neck. "Ah." The smaller man breathes, his back arching. Tyler continues kissing the smaller man's neck while his hands travel up Malcolm's shirt slowly. The smaller man moans as Tyler finds his sensitive nipples. The football player slowly lowers Malcolm onto the bed and moves on top of him, while continuing his ministrations. "Fuck." Malcolm breathes, rolling his hips up into Tyler's. Tyler kisses Malcolm fiercely. "God, Malcolm I need to fuck you." The bigger man growls. "Oh please do." Malcolm groans. Tyler growls, dominating the smaller man.

Friday  
Malcolm went about his day normally, just about bouncing off the walls waiting for night to come. When the time finally came Malcolm was pacing by the front door. He changed five times until he found something that was nice enough. Tyler hadn't even told him where they were going. The door finally rang and Malcolm tried not to open it too eagerly. There stood Tyler with flowers. "Oh wow Tyler." The smaller man breathes, not knowing what to say. "May I come in." The quarterback asks, smiling too wide to not be planning something mischievous. "Of course." Malcolm exclaims, stepping aside and closing the door after Tyler. After a few minutes the flowers are sitting on the dinner table in a very nice vase. Tyler grabs Malcolm's hand. "Ready?" He asks. The smaller man nods. Tyler leads him outside, and opens the door for Malcolm. They talk casually on the way there, and it's ten minutes before they pull into the parking lot of a pier, a pier with a carnival going on. Tyler opens Malcolm's door and holds his hand as they walk. They end up eating corn dog for dinner, playing mini- golf, and going through the tunnel of love. Tyler tugs Malcolm onto the ferris ride, excited for this part. Malcolm and Tyler snuggle together, chatting happily when it stops with them on the top. They get off hand in hand and Tyler drags Malcolm off towards the games. Tyler ended up winning Malcolm a big dog at the bottle toss. Malcolm slept with it from that day forward.


End file.
